Love dies with a tear
by nessiestibbs
Summary: I don't know how to live without the other half of my heart." A STORY ABOUT EMILY ULEY. "Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself."  probably a one shot


****There are a lot of "E" names in this, so you have to play attention.**

_**"**Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you__."_Kezia**_  
_**

"Sam, stop Sam." I giggled as my only love tickled my sides. I squirmed trying to escape. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his body. The heat radiating off of him warmed my soul. He kissed the scarred side of my face several times before he moved up to my forehead, down to the tip of my nose, and even further until he finally reached my lips. I could feel him smile as we kissed passionately. He left out a muffled groan and stopped, he moved his face back to look at me, he stared deep into my eyes and said "i I love you."

I could feel the tears escape my clenched eyes as i awoke. I've had a dream about Sam twice a night, every night for the last six weeks. Every night since he died. I would have one dream, wake up in tears and eventually fall back to sleep only to fall back into yet another dream. I think that it's Sam's way of telling me that he's still with me, that he still loves me. And I'm glad he does because the dreams help me through the day. I am forever looking foreword to twilight, Sam's favorite time day, because I know that shortly after I fall asleep I can be with him again.

When Sam died I was in my house and i could feel it. I could feel apart of was ripped out. I fell to my knees and struggled to crawl to the door to see what happened, but i already knew. Like i said, I could feel it. When I reached the porch outside my house, Embry was already running towards me, his eyes where wide with shock. When he looked into my eyes and pulled me into a hug, I knew my worst nightmare had happened. I immediately started to sob. I broke down, I remember how Jacob emerged from the woods after i started to scream "no! SAM!" His eye's were puffy and red, I knew he had been crying.

"Jacob what happened?, i asked, my voice coming out more accusing than I intended.

"It was a vampire, a little kid. I tried to help him Emily i swear i did, i couldn't get to him in time. I'm sorry Emily, I am so sorry." Jacob said through his sobs came louder now, more frequent and I didn't care what I looked like. In all my years with Sam, all of my worrying, I never even considered him dying as a possibility. Sure he'd get a few scratches but they always got better. Always. He always came back to me. Always.

I sat up in my bed and my hair flew over my face, I brushed it away; Sam hated when my hair was in my face, I could still here him saying "It's never a good day when I can't see my Emily's face." I smiled at the thought. I heard a crash come from my kitchen followed by a husky voice whisper-yelling "Crap!" Embry was here.

Embry was always here. He would run patrol with Jake, then come here. He'd go to work at night, then come here. He thought I felt lonely and he was right I do, but I don't have the heart to tell him that no one can fill that loneliness but my love. He was just wasting his time. I could hear Embry tiptoe up the stairs and he turned the door knob.

"Oh Emily. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was already awake." He didn't turn around and walk out the door like he usually did when he would check up on my in the middle of the night--he didn't know that I was always awake when he did--he came and sat next to me. The bed dipped where he sat and my body tilted toward him. None of us said anything,he just rubbed my back. I eventually grew tired and layed back down, and he continued to rub my back. I feel asleep like this. This was the time since he died that I didn't have the second dream, and though I loved those dream, needed those dreams in order to feel close to him again, it was nice to be able to sleep. To really sleep. I wasn't afraid, always on edge that even the slightest thing would cause me to awaken, thus shortening my time with Sam.

* * *

**So this is a Emily story. The title is subject to change because I don't really like it, but I need to come up with a name just so I could upload this. If no one Review's then I will just take it down. I wrote this just for the sake of writing it and thought maybe others would like it so I decided to share. Please let me know, thanks for reading. Means so much! **


End file.
